


dread fire

by marshmallownose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, I'm Sorry, LET'S FIND OUT, Multi, Pre-Canon, The story of the Great Purge from the Druid's perspective, Uther is an Asshole, What really happened?, many will not survive, this is also the family history of a little friend of ours, trying to play with the OG legend a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Five years have passed since Queen Ygraine had died, and King Uther's mighty fury continues to terrorize all sorcerers throughout Camelot. Druids, especially, have been hunted down like animals and there is no sanctuary to be found. The spilling of innocent blood at a tyrant's hand begs the question: Was peace ever even an option?





	dread fire

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in the pre-canon of this show, so I figured the time was now to delve into it myself!  
This will follow a band of Druids through five years of the Great Purge. I plan on 6 chapters, but things may change to either be less or more.  
Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day to die. An open blue sky caressed by the clouds’ wispy fingers, a slight breeze cutting through the warmth of the day and ruffling his robe just so. So, yes, it was a lovely day to die.

The ropes holding Cerdan’s hands behind his back rubbed the skin pink and raw, but that was the least of his troubles now, barely a trouble at all. Uther was addressing the crowd, but he could barely hear it over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears.

“People of Camelot,” the King was saying, “the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law the sentence for this crime is death.”

Cerdan’s eyes fluttered in dread. All his life he’d fought so hard to avoid this moment, yet here he was. The sun was warm on his face, a soft farewell.

“We are still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy and will be executed as a traitor.”

_Arturri was right,_ he thought grimly, _I should have left him at camp._

Uther looked down his nose at Cerdan cooly; his son beside him clenched his jaw, and Cerdan knew that with Arthur as King of Camelot, things would be different. Uther addressed him now, a sick satisfaction in his eye. “Let this serve as a warning to your people.”

In that moment, Cerdan’s gaze was drawn to a window high above the courtyard. Two people stood watching. The Lady Morgana and a young man he, at first, did not recognize. Their eyes met for a split second and, suddenly, he knew. _Emrys_. Cerdan sucked in a breath and set his jaw. He understood in that moment that his boy was safe, that he was protected, that he would live. All was not yet lost; it gave him courage to speak.

His eyes snapped back to Uther, staring him down and with the strongest voice he could muster, he told him the truth,

“You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. _I pity you.”_

Uther’s face hardened even still, and he raised a hand as cue for his executioner, while Arthur’s expression flickered to something nearly incomprehensible. It gave him hope. He was forced to his knees, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lady Morgana turn away from the window in horror; Emrys remained, expression pained. But Cerdan’s defiant eyes were only on Uther. He was bent over roughly to rest his chin on the block, but he kept his eyes locked on the King.

The executioner raised the axe high. _To Camelot_, Cerdan toasted, as Uther’s hand and the axe fell together.

The pain was quick and ferocious, making his vision go a dazzling white, and out of the white stretched a pale hand, gentle and inviting.

_“My love.”_

He took Morguein’s fingers in his own, looking into her somber eyes. _“This is only the beginning,” _she warned, her cool hand drawing a line down his cheek.

Cerdan did not look back, but he knew exactly what she meant. _“I know, but he will live.”_

Morguein nodded, leading him away. _“I know,”_ she said. _“I know.”_


End file.
